Like the way I do
by Nepeace
Summary: Just read and tell me what you think, I’m only revealing that this story is about Catherine and Sara (Slash)


_Like the way I do…_

****

****

_Author: Nepeace_ Story: CSI 

**_Rated: R  due f/f love _**

Pairing: Sara and Catherine 

Spoilers: none, there are no cases involved in this story, just love and passion … and a life after work 

****

**_Disclaimer: 'Like the way I do' is a great song written and produced by Melissa Etheridge; I just borrowed the title because I simply love the song. The Characters in this story are not mine, I wish they where but when I wake up I'm still alone … ;)  The characters are created by Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS. This story is created by my imagination, and is in no way linked to Marg Helgenberger or Jorja Fox.  Please don't sue there is nothing to get … _**

****

**_Some of the title chapters are taken from some songs, for instance: Feel Good Time – Pink, Wake up – Hanson (I also quoted some of the lyrics), Am I the one – Beth Hart, Bare-naked – Jennifer Love Hewitt (the real J-LO) and the movie 'Catch me if you can'._**

****

**_This story I unbeta'd … sorry; so all mistakes belong to me. _**

****

**_Summary: Just read and tell me what you think, I'm only revealing that this story is about Catherine and Sara (Slash)_**

****

_Like the way I do…_

****

Stolen moments 

She looked at me and suddenly she pushed me against the lockers behind me. She looked up right into my eyes, as if she was seeking for agreement. I had no idea what to do when she kissed me tenderly. Scared to death, but oh so willingly I kissed her back. The most tender kiss that I ever had. Our tongs connected and it was like magic. I never wanted to stop kissing her, even with the fear and the risk of being caught. I was standing against the lockers, and wrapped my arms around her pulling her even closer to me. I could feel her breasts against mine. We stopped kissing for a second and caught up with our breath, I looked deep into her blue eyes. She looked deep into mine and leaned closer to me and kissed me again. She was slightly smaller then me, so I wrapped my arms around her and touched her tenderly. I couldn't believe that I was kissing her like this, with so much passion and feelings. 

Then all of the sudden the door opened and we let go of each other as fast as we possibly could. 

Greg walked in on us and of course he noticed that something happened. I looked at Cath and it was obvious what we had been doing. Why did it had to be Greg, he looked shocked, but I didn't know whether it was because I was in love with someone else or the fact that he caught me kissing a woman. Well I guess his love for me was over. Even Caths' attempt to distract him by leaning into me and pull something out of my hair, didn't distract him from the fact that he saw something. And my tomato red head probably gave away that actually something happened. 

"Greg, please." I asked him, but he was still looking shocked at me and Cath. "

"Please don't tell anyone." 

He looked at me and nodded silently, for once he was the one who didn't know what to say. I guess I just shattered his dreams about me.  

I pulled my shirt over my head and looked at Cath. I walked out of the locker room the magic moment was broken and I didn't know what to do wait for her or go home. I choose the last option; she started this she could come to me. 

I walked down the corridor and passed Greg's office. He was listening to music on his Walkman and this once he had closed the door to his office. I walked in and he didn't react. I could hear the music that he was playing; 'I never really loved you anyway' which was rather ironic in this case. He still hadn't noticed me even when I called out his name. Cath passed Greg's office and through the window I caught her look, begging me to agree. I nodded and I knew that she would be waiting for me. I tapped Greg on his shoulder, he shove away a little. When he looked up I saw nothing but disappointment in his eyes. Was he disappointed in me or in himself, did he think that I thought that he wasn't good enough. 

"Greg, I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen and you sure as hell weren't supposed to see that." He looked at me and shrugged, he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes that looked so sad right now.

"Is that why my love for you isn't answered?" He asked me, I was stunned I never expected him to be so open about his love for me.

"Yeah, Greg that was it, I'm sorry. I loved her since the first moment that I saw her."

"Well then it doesn't matter, I never had a chance. But what about Griss?" Greg asked me. 

"Griss there is nothing about Griss that is just something that you and the others made up. Somehow people always assume that I'm in love with the man that I talk to. Some how the thought never crosses their mind that I love woman. Don't ask me why." Greg looked at me as if he couldn't believe me. This was the first time that I talked open about my sexual preferences.

"I'm going home now, see you tomorrow, if you still want to see me?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand. 

"I still want to see you, I can always dream about you being my girl, can't I? Whatever Greg, just don't tell Cath, she won't like it that she isn't the only one." I smiled and waved at him. "O Greggo, one thing keep your mouth shut, otherwise I have to do some damaged to you." I grinned and he grinned back, the 'normal' Greg was back or at least the one that's supposed to be normal. 

He grinned and told me that his lips where sealed. 

"You go and get that stolen moment back." He waved and turned his back to me. 

I walked out of the office that day grinning like an idiot, if someone had seen me on my way out, they would thought that I went crazy for sure. But I didn't care. 

_I arrived at my place and there she was, she was sitting on the step in front of my door waiting for me to come home. I got out of my car and opened the door she was right behind me._

**_Please let me know what you think. R&R_******

****

**_This is only the first chapter if you like to read more please visit www.nepeace.tk the other chapters will be uploaded there due NC-17 rating. _**


End file.
